<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Hands On by shotabrocon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782643">Learning Hands On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotabrocon/pseuds/shotabrocon'>shotabrocon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fondling, Gender-neutral Reader, Kodocon, M/M, Other, Reader is kodocoded, Student Reader, Teacher Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotabrocon/pseuds/shotabrocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're feeling weird, so you go to the only person you trust to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Hands On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You shift on your seat, anxiously waiting for Miss Sonia to dismiss class. It's not that you don't like her, no! She's probably one of the nicest teachers in this school full of nice teachers, normally you'd be paying full attention to her! But not now, not after what… happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right in the middle of science class, Mr. Raihan had busted in, claiming to have come to teach you all something connected to the current class topic of the reproduction system. Sex ed, he had said. The class had listened to him go on about stuff you should do while having… sex. The boys had laughed at his dirty jokes Miss Sonia gave him a stink eye for, while the girls made a lot of disgusted noises at the pictures he used to show how to do… </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> safely. You, however, felt… weird. Like a tingling feeling in your private parts, causing you to cross your legs. You can't say anything, though, it'll be embarrassing! Especially after you peed yourself!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bell rung, you're among the first to rush out, immediately heading to the toilet. You quickly dashed into one of the booths, locking it before dropping the lower half of your uniform. You expected the stink from pee to spread, so it's a surprise that you can't smell anything. The wetness is weird, too! It didn't soak your underwear like pee does. You reach out to touch it, and it feels a bit slimy. What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You vaguely remember Mr. Raihan say something about precum or slick or something. Maybe Mr. Raihan would know something about this? With that thought, you try your best to dry your underwear before pulling all of it back up and walking out of the bathroom in search of your teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You find him alone in the gym, tidying up something on the bleachers. Once he's in your sights, though, you hesitate. Will he actually help you? What if he just tells you that you'll know if you had paid attention? Or worse, laugh at you, tell you that he's busy, he doesn't have time for kids like you? You stand there, idly, weighing your options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices you before you can make your decision, though. "Hey, kid! You need something?" He calls out. You flush a bit at that. That's another reason you decided to go to him; he makes you feel so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide right then and there to just… see how it goes. You walk over to him, steps hesitant. Mr. Raihan must have known, because he goes to sit on the lowest set of bleachers, gesturing for you to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you're seated, he's quick to action. "Is something wrong? Do you need help with anything?" His face turns apologetic. "Did the sudden sex ed bother you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head frantically. That's not it! …Okay, maybe it is, but Mr. Raihan didn't do anything wrong with it! You collect yourself when his face grows more concerned, breathing in and out a few times for good measure. When you do speak, it's faint. "M-Mr. Raihan, I have a problem… but-but I need to go somewhere no one can walk in to…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Raihan nods understandably. "Alright, let's just go to my room, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time, you've reached the room assigned to him. You make yourself comfortable on the couch, admiring the trophies and medals decorating his shelves as he clears the room. When he's done, he sets down next to you, and the point of contact between you makes your body tingle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" He prompts. You breathe in to collect courage. He pats your shoulder comfortingly, then gasps when you drop your underwear. More fluid has stained it, and you bring a hand to swipe some of it before shakily lifting it up for your teacher to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's this?" You ask tremblingly. Mr. Raihan eyes your fingers, taking a hold of your hand with his much larger ones. His breathing is heavy. Is this bothering him…? Did you make him angry…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath before fixing his face. "Oh. This is… uh, you see…" he stammers, eyes flicking back and forth between your face, your fingers, and your underwear… or maybe something near it. The tingling feeling is back, heat spreading throughout your body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Raihan…" you plead, and he takes a big gulp of air, "I feel… weird." He closes his eyes, chest heaving now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that so…" he trails. His eyes are still closed, his face scrunching up, like how he looks when he's getting ready to show off to the kids in recess or Mr. Leon or Mr. Kabu. You feel special, in a way. "Where… does it feel weird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Psyching yourself up, you slowly drag his (big, so big, and so nice against yours) hand down between your legs. It throbs the closer you bring your joined hands to it. "Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first brush of his knuckles sends sparks dancing through your spine and a gasp that's not just yours. When you glance to his face, Mr. Raihan's eyes are bulging out almost comically, staring at the point of contact. You would laugh if not for what's currently happening. As it is, you look up to him pleadingly, hoping to send a message along the lines of "please, Mr. Raihan, make me feel better".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to get it, thankfully, carefully untangling your fingers and placing yours on your lap before going back to lightly touching near your private parts. "Here, huh…? Did you not listen to me explaining back then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flush with embarrassment. "W-well I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then I started feeling all weird so I can't concentrate at all! I even forgot what Miss Sonia was teaching!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, that's too bad…" he cooes, wiping a stray tear from your face. "Hey now, don't cry. I'm not mad. It's okay," he murmurs, nuzzling the top of your head. You sigh half-content, wanting him to touch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> but leaning to him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he lifts your head to look back at you, he has a strange grin on his face. Usually, when he grins at people, it's relaxed, bright and cheerful. This one feels… more dangerous. Exciting. "Besides, I find it easier, learning hands on." His hands finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch you again, and you let a little whine slip from your lips. His grin widens at that. "Do you?" He murmurs before leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>